My Angel, My Love, My Everything
by Mrs. ParkForehead
Summary: Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuat malaikatku tersenyum, aku mencintaimu sekalipun rasa yang kurasakan adalah sebuah dosa...YunJae Fanfiction, BL, Oneshot, Warning Inside, Just Read and Review


**My Angel, My Love, My Everything**

**.**

**.**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and other.

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Drama, Romance, Angst

Lenght: Oneshot

Rated : T

**Warning!  
** **AU,** **Boy x Boy, OOC**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_._

_._

_**Kim Jaejoong aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku tidak peduli sekalipun aku tidak pantas jatuh cinta padamu.**_

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

.

Aku sangat membenci salju, karena salju mengingatkanku pada masalalu yang begitu pahit.

Hah~ sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengingat kenangan pilu itu, aku harus segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang di emperan sebuah restoran yang baru di buka di deretan bangunan megah di kawasan Gangnam.

'_**Heavenly Resto'**_

Aku semakin mengeratkan mantel kusamku untuk menghangatkan tubuhku, ah kenapa di saat seperti ini harus turun salju lebat _eoh_?

**Kling~**

Bunyi pintu terbuka sedikit mengagetkanku. Sesosok wanita menegurku, ia memandangiku dengan tatapan remeh. Dari seragam yang ia kenakan sepertinya salah satu _waitress_ di restoran ini.

"Maaf~ aku akan segera pergi dari sini _aghassi_." Aku tahu diri, di anggap menjijikkan dan mernerima berbagai cacian sudah biasa aku terima, dengan berat hati ku langkahkan kaki menerobos hujan salju yang sedikit lebat, mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang badai salju yang hebat.

"_Chakhamanyo_~" sosok lain di belakang wanita itu memanggilku.

Sosok bagai malaikat yang dengan senang hati mempersilahkan lelaki sepertiku memasuki restoran mewahnya.

Aku tidak salah menganggap sosok itu malaikat, buktinya dia begitu hangat menyapaku, memberikan segelas _caffe late _secara cuma-cuma, dan ia sama sekali tidak sungkan untuk menceritakan kisah hidupnya padaku.

Lelaki berwajah tampan sekaligus cantik yang berada di depanku sekarang bernama Kim Jaejoong, lahir di Korea tetapi ibunya keturunan Jepang, baru menyelesaikan studinya di Perancis enam bulan lalu, dia tujuh tahun lebih muda dariku.

Sejak pertama menyapaku entah kenapa ku rasakan perasaan berbeda, hatiku menghangat ketika manik mataku tenggelam ke dalam manik hitamnya yang bulat dan besar. Jantungku berdetak tak berirama seakan ingin melompat-lompat mendengarkan suara merdunya.

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**My Angel, My Love, My Everything**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

"_**Umma, jangan tinggalkan Yunnie, mianhe umma Yunnie janji tidak akan nakal lagi, Ummaaa~." **_

"_**Umma~~~"**_

_**Arrgghhh...**_

Mimpi itu lagi,

Menyebalkan, selalu seperti ini, saat salju turun dengan lebatnya, ingatan pahit itu kembali berputar lagi dan lagi. Wanita itu, wanita yang dulu aku panggil _umma_, wanita yang begitu dicintai oleh ayahku, sosok yang begitu tega membuangku bagaikan seonggok sampah tak berharga. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Dua puluh tahun lalu aku hanya seorang anak berusia enam tahun yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya karena penyakit jantung.

Menyedihkan,

Dulu –sebelum peristiwa itu- hidup kami sangat bahagia, sebelum peristiwa di mana mantan kekasih dari ibuku muncul dalam kehidupan kami, lelaki itu menghancurkan keluarga kami dengan perlahan, merebut perusahaan ayahku, juga merebut ibuku.

Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa?

Menyedihkan bukan? Aku melihat sendiri ibuku bercumbu dengan lelaki lain di hadapanku.

Kalian pikir apa yang ibuku lakukan?

Wanita itu -ibuku- memaki-makiku, terus meneriakiku mengatakan bahwa kehadiranku di dunia ini adalah penyebab ia harus terus bersama ayahku, penyebab dia tidak bisa bersatu dengan lelaki yang dicintainya. Harusnya aku tidak pernah lahir kedunia karena hanya membuatnya menyesali hidupnya.

Ya, mereka memang menikah karena di jodohkan. Berbeda dengan ayahku yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat ibuku, sedang ibuku masih menyimpan perasaan pada mantan kekasihnya.

Bodohnya aku masih berharap yang ibuku katakan tidaklah benar. Beliau wanita terhormat aku begitu mencintainya. Apapun yang ibuku lakukan aku memaafkanya, aku menyayanginya, terlebih aku tidak ingin ayah mengetahui hal ini. Biarlah menjadi rahasiaku.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu ayahku meninggal terkena serangan jantung setelah mengetahui kelakuan busuk kedua orang itu –ibuku dan kekasih gelapnya-.

Aku begitu terpukul, diumurku yang sama sekali belum bisa disebut dewasa sudah mengalami hal yang begitu menyedihkan. Dan bahkan begitu menyedihkannya hingga masih terselip harapan hampa dalam setiap doaku, berharap ibuku akan berubah dan menerimaku.

Sampai hari itu tiba, ibuku membuangku, meninggalkan aku begitu saja di pinggir jalan di kota Gwangju. Hanya sebuah tas ransel yang menemaniku, berisi beberapa pakaianku dan selembar foto keluarga.

Begitu besarnya rasa cintaku pada ibuku, aku terus berlari mengejar mobilnya hingga nafasku hampir habis, terus memohon padanya untuk tidak meninggalkanku demi laki-laki itu, seketika kurasakan semuanya menghitam. Aku berfikir apakah Tuhan akan mengambilku dan bertemu kembali dengan ayahku?

Ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain, aku di temukan oleh Suster Go Ahra dan di bawa ke sebuah panti asuhan kecil. Dan di sanalah aku membuka lembaran baruku. Beberapa bulan pertama aku merasakan saat-saat yang sulit, mimpi itu terus menghantuiku. Aku mengalami trauma hebat hingga aku menjadi pribadi yang dingin, tertutup dan pendiam.

Satu per satu diantara kami di adopsi oleh keluarga kaya. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersedia mengadopsiku, apakah aku begitu menjijikkan? Apa karena sikap dinginku dan trauma yang ku derita? Suster Go, selalu berujar, kalau aku bukan tidak di inginkan hanya saja Tuhan memiliki rencana lain untukku. Mulai saat itu aku sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengubah sikapku, menjadi lebih hangat dan ceria, berharap masih ada yang bersedia mengadopsiku, hingga sepuluh tahun kemudian panti itu di gusur karena sudah tidak ada donatur yang membiayainya. Anak-anak yang lain di pindahkan ke panti yang lebih besar.

Umur tujuh belas tahun aku bukan anak-anak lagi yang terus bergantung pada uluran tangan orang lain, aku tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tangguh, berbeda dengan Yunnie yang dulu. Dengan restu dari Suster Go aku meninggalkan Gwangju, mulai hidup mandiri dan tidak lagi mengandalkan orang lain. Seoul tujuannku, di kota itu mungkin aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku.

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**My Angel, My Love, My Everything**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin usangku, hari ini begitu membahagiakan karena aku akan segera bertemu malaikatku. Ya, Jaejoong memberikkan ku pekerjaan sebagai salah satu asisten koki di restorannya, dia bercerita kalau sedang membutuhkan asisten koki beberapa orang, hingga aku memberanikan diri mengajukan diriku utuk posisi itu. Sebelum ini aku memang pernah bekerja di restoran kecil. Berbekal ijasah SMA pekerjaan itu bahkan sudah lebih baik dari pekerjaan kasar yang dulu aku lakukan untuk menyambung hidup. Aku baru berhenti seminggu yang lalu saat restoran itu terpaksa ditutup karena pemiliknya pindah ke Jepang.

"Selamat pagi Bos.." sapaku ramah. Dia begitu menawan hari ini dengan stelan kemeja merah marun dengan bagian lengan digulung, dipadu dengan jeans berwarna hitam pekat.

Ia tersenyum ke arahku. "Pagi _hyung_, kau bisa mengganti bajumu sekarang, sepuluh menit lagi aku akan memberikan pengarahan."

"Siap Bos..." jawabku mantap. Dia hanya terikik kecil, begitu menggemaskan.

"Yunho-_ssi_? kau masih mendengarku?" astaga apa yang aku lakukan? harusnya aku memperhatikan arahan yang sedang ia berikan pada kami, tapi pikiranku justru terfokus pada bibir cherrynya yang terus berkomat-kamit, sesekali memberikan tatapan seriusnya yang bagiku begitu manis. "_Mianhe_ Bos, aku yang salah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sesalku. _Stupid_ Jung, harusnya aku tidak melakukan kebodohan hari ini, tidak lucu sekali kalau aku di pecat di hari pertama masuk kerja.

Kim Jaejoong memang tidak pernah main-main kalau menyangkut keberlangsungan restoran yang baru ia buka beberapa bulan ini. Dia tipe _perfectionis_ dan tidak suka di bantah, disiplin dan tegas, namun akan bersikap sangat ramah pada kami apa lagi pada pengunjung, baginya pengujung adalah raja. Ah informasi itu ku dapat dari teman-teman kerjaku, beberapa dari mereka memang tidak menyukaiku hanya karena aku langsung diterima begitu saja, tapi aku tidak memusingkannya toh masih ada yang menerimaku dengan lapang dada. Dan selama satu minggu aku bekerja di sini aku paling dekat dengan Park Yoochun salah satu koki andalan, kita seumuran, dia sangat ramah dan tidak jarang mengajariku beberapa tehnik baru dalam memasak.

"Yun, aku duluan ya, aku ada janji dengan kekasihku."

"Baiklah Yoochun-ah selamat bersenang-senang." Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dari balik pintu kaca.

Ku lihat malaikatku masih berdiam diri di ruang pribadinya, mungkin masih memeriksa laporan keuangan bulan ini. Aku berinisiatif membuatkan coklat hangat untuknya.

Tok~tok~tok~

"Bos, boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuklah..."

Aku meletakkan secangkir coklat hangat di meja kerjanya, ia hanya tersenyum dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Aku sedikit sebal dengan kacamata itu membuat mata indahnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Oh Jung Yunho bodoh untuk apa cemburu dengan benda seperti itu _eoh?_ Kau bukan lagi anak remaja yang baru mengalami jatuh cinta. Rutukku dalam hati, tapi benar juga ini mungkin pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini, jatuh cinta. Tunggu jatuh cinta?

Astaga, sadarlah Yunho, dia laki-laki sama sepertimu. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bodoh hingga tak menyadari Jaejoong sudah berada di hadapanku, dia melepas kacamata bacanya, mata bulatnya memicing memandangiku. _Damn_, Jaejoong pasti menganggap aku pria aneh sekarang.

"_Hyung_, _gwaenchana_? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

**DEG~DEG~DEG~**

Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat saat telapak tangannya di tempelkan ke dahiku, aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

"_Ommo_~, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Aku antar pulang _ne_? Di luar sedang turun salju lebat, aku tidak ingin besok dapurku kekurangan orang, _Arraso_? Tidak ada penolakkan!" tuturnya panjang lebar.

"Ba-baiklah.." jawabku gugup, benar-benar memalukan. Ya, walaupun ia mengatakan alasannya tidak ingin dapurnya kekurangan orang, tapi aku tau dia tidak benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu. Dia terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkanku, bolehkah aku sedikit berbangga hati?

"Kau mau mampir Bos?" tanyaku tidak tahu diri. Siapa yang mau mengunjungi _flat_ sederhana, dan begitu kecil seperti ini?

Dia sedikit berfikir, kemudian tersenyum ke arahku. "Boleh, lagi pula aku sedang senggang, satu lagi _hyung_ jangan memanggilku Bos di luar jam kerja _ne_? Bukankah kita teman _hyung_?" kemudian dia keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan berjalan di sampingku, _flat_ku berada di lantai tiga.

Huh? Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Oh Tuhan dia benar-benar malaikat. "Ah, baiklah Jae, _kajja_, ta-tapi _flat_ku sangat kecil, hehehe." Kekehku bodoh.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkahku.

"_Gwaenchana_ Jae?" aku sedikit khawatir, Jaejoong terlihat letih. Salahkan _flat_ bodoh ini yang tidak memiliki _lift_, _mianhe_ Jae.

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_, hanya sedikit lelah hehehe." Bahkan ia masih bisa tersenyum.

Kami mengobrol banyak, Jaejoong sempat memakan _teobboki_ buatanku, ia makan begitu lahap. Hingga ia tidak sadar ada saus yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Tanganku reflek mengusap bibir penuhnya dengan ibu jariku. Dia tidak menolak bahkan ia berterimakasih dan tersenyum malu-malu."Gomawo _hyung_..."

"Cara makanmu berantakan sekali Jae..." kekehku. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Berhenti menggodaku Jae mohonku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho kau harus konsentrasi saat bekerja, berapa banyak garam yang kau tambahkan dalam sup ini huh?" lamunanku tersentak karena teriakkan _Chef_ Hong, kepala koki disini, astaga hari ini aku begitu banyak membuat kesalahan.

"_Cheongsohamnida_ _Chef_, saya sedang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi..." sesalku.

_Chef _Hong hanya mendelik remeh, Yoochun menepuk pundakku. "Istirahatlah sebentar Yun, atau kau akan benar-benar di jadikan daging panggang oleh _chef_ Hong." Candanya serius.

"_Gomawo_ Chun.."

Selama sebulan aku bekerja disini aku sering menghabiskan istirahat siangku disini, di atap restoran, duduk di sebuah bangku panjang menatap langit-langit yang cukup terik. Sudah tiga hari ini Boojae malaikatku tidak datang ke restoran, semua urusan restoran di serahkan pada Kim Junsu sepupunya, sekaligus manajer baru restoran ini. Kalian tau? Itu artinya Jaejoong akan semakin jarang mengunjungi restoran. Huft, menyebalkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi hari ini, perasaanku mengatakan ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi Junsu bilang Joongie sedang ada urusan keluarga, entahlah. Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap bisa melupakan sejenak kegundahan hatiku.

"**Yya..!** Jung Yunho-_ssi_, aku rasa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk istirahat heum?" Suara itu? Jaejoongie? Aku membuka mataku dan ku lihat dia di depanku tersenyum galak.

"B-bos..? Kenapa disini? " tanyaku bodoh.

"Tentu saja, sedang mencarimu, apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_ _eoh_? Kenapa hari ini begitu banyak melakukan kesalahan?" dia mendudukkan diri di sebelahku.

"I-itu, _aniya_, aku hanya kurang tidur, _mianhe_ Bos." Dustaku.

"Baiklah, aku ijinkan _hyung_ isirahat, setelah itu kembali bekerja dan tidak mengacaukan dapur lagi _arra_?" dia tersenyum begitu manis.

"Baik Bos." Lihatlah semangatku kembali hanya dengan melihat senyumannya.

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**My Angel, My Love, My Everything**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

Hari ini hari minggu, aku sedang bermalas-malasan di_flat _kecilku, ah menyebalkan kenapa restoran harus tutup di hari minggu? Tidakkah kalian tau aku ingin melihat malaikatku setiap saat huh?

Hey , semakin aku jatuh cinta padanya aku semakin merasa sifatku berubah menjadi kekanakan, pencemburu dan posesif, aku tidak suka melihatnya tertawa bersama Junsu, atau memberikan senyuman manisnya pada pelanggan, bahkan Yoochun sering dengan lancang merangkul bahunya. Aku tahu mereka teman dekat, tapi tetap saja kecemburuanku sudah tidak bisa di tolerir. Bodoh~ padahal kami hanya berteman tidak lebih, ia memperlakukanku sama seperti orang lain, tidak ada yang _special_.

Lihat saja Boo, aku akan membuatmu jatuh hati padamu. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau hanya tertarik pada perempuan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Boo, kau yang pertama dan terakhir. Tidak ada yang lain.

Drttt~drrrtt~

"_Yeoboseyo_, Suster Go..."

"..."

"_Ne_?"

"..."

"_Arraso_, satu jam lagi aku akan menemui Suster disana..."

"..."

"_Nado, boghoshipo_ suster..."

Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi, hari ini Suster Go ingin bertemu denganku, aku begitu merindukan beliau.

Aku menghampiri suster Go yang berada dalam sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Selain itu Suster Go tidak sendirian~

"Yunho-ya, duduklah ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu..."

**DEG~**

Mataku memanas menatap wanita itu, orang yang selama ini ingin aku hindari.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa engkau harus mempertemukan kembali dengan orang itu, demi Tuhan hamba sudah hampir bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

Kenapa harus hujan salju lagi huh?  
Aku terus berlari tidak mempedulikan hujan salju yang semakin lebat bahkan dengan bodohnya aku meninggalkan mantel usangku begitu saja. Kurasakan hawa dingin semakin menusuk hingga paru-paru, aku seperti merasa _de javu_ sekarang, perlahan kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

"_**Hyuunggg,...!**_"

.

.

.

Eunghhh~~

Kurasakan badanku mulai menghangat, mataku mengerjap pelan. Huh? Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Ku edarkan pandangan kepenjuru ruangan sempit ini, _Oh God_, disana, di sudut _sofa_ usang malaikatku tertidur dengan damainya. Bibir imutnya bergerak-gerak lucu.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada jam dinding yang terpasang sedikit miring di atas _sofa_, jam delapan malam? Apa aku tertidur selama itu? Kulihat Boojae mengerakkan badanya, reflek ku pejamkan kembali mataku. Kurasakan langkah kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat tidur sempit ini.

"Sudah tidak panas, syukurlah..." kurasakan ia memegang dahiku. Kemudian membenarkan letak selimutku.

Mataku masih setia terpejam, aku tidak ingin Boojaeku melihat kesedihan di mataku.

"_Hyung_, aku pulang _ne_, semoga cepat sembuh..." saat itu juga aku ingin membuka mataku aku tidak rela ia pergi sekarang. Tapi deretan kalimat berikutnya yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya mengurungkan niatku.

"_Mianhe_ _hyung_, aku sangat menyayangimu..." kurasakan deru nafasnya yang makin mendekat sekilas tercium aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya, begitu memabukkan.

Chuppp~

_**Ommo**_**?**

**DEG~DEG~DEG~**

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

**Sragg~**

Setelah kupastikan ia meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku bangun dan menyibakkan selimutku dengan kasar, _Ommo,_ wajahku kembali memanas. Beberapa saat yang lalu Jaejoong mencium keningku?, dia bilang menyayangiku? Apa aku harus bahagia sekarang? Tapi~ kenapa dia meminta maaf?

Ah, sudahlah yang penting dia mencium keningku, dan aku mulai tersenyum bagai orang bodoh. Melupakan fakta bahwa tadi siang wanita yang tidak lagi pantas aku panggil _umma_ menemuiku, dia meminta maaf padaku dan memintaku kembali padanya. Wanita itu juga memberitahu bahwa aku memiliki _dongsaeng_ yang sedang sakit parah, lalu apa peduliku? Kenapa dia harus datang dan membuka luka lama? Tidakkah lebih baik dia benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupanku seperti yang dulu ia lakukan padaku? Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan yang damai, tanpa di hantui trauma masa lalu, mencoba meraih kebahagiaanku sendiri.

Apalagi~

Kini aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang istimewa, seseorang yang mengalihkan duniaku, membuat jantungku bedebar hebat saat bertatapan langsung dengannya, membuatku cemburu melebihi remaja yang masih labil, membuatku bersemangat hanya dengan melihat senyumnya, membuatku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat memikirkannya, dan juga membuat ku menutup pintu hati untuk orang lain. Bagiku dia adalah segalanya. Malaikatku BooJaejoongie adalah tujuan hidupku sekarang, tidak peduli dia akan menolak cintaku atau tidak setidaknya aku akan berusaha.

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**My Angel, My Love, My Everything**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

"Yoochun~a, kenapa seminggu ini Bos tidak ke restoran?"

"Mungkin Jaejoong sedang ada urusan keluarga Yun, kenapa? Kau merindukkannya _eoh_? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya? Heum?" Goda Yoochun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Kau bercanda Chun, aku hanya heran dia semakin jarang kesini." Meskipun begitu aku tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kegundahanku.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Junsu, kalau benar-benar penasaran, tapi mungkin dia tidak akan memberikan informasi apa-apa." Yuchun tergelak.

Memang benar berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Junsu lebih galak dan menyeramkan sama sekali tidak sejalan dengan wajah _innocent_ super imutnya. Ku dengar Junsu masih keturunan cucu _yakuza_, astaga seram sekali huh?

"Yya! Waktu israhat sudah habis, kembali ke posisi masing-masing!" Aish lagi-lagi Junsu berteriak membahana. Ah lelaki lumba-lumba itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baik Bos." Jawab kami patuh.

Malaikatku bagaimana kabarmu _eoh_? Aku sama sekali tidak semangat bekerja kalau belum melihat senyummu. Semoga kau baik-baik saja.

**Yosh Jung Yunho Hwaitting!** Aku menyemangati diri sendiri, aku tidak akan membuat diriku masuk ke daftar karyawan malas dan di pecat manajer galak itu, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemui Joongie –ku lagi.

.

.

.

"_Ottokhe_ dokter Shim?"

"Tidak ada masalah dengan jantungmu Yun, semua baik-baik saja."

"_Gomawo_ dokter..."

"Kau kemari tidak hanya mengecek kondisi jantungmu kan?" benar beliau memang sangat mengenalku.

Dokter Shim merupakan dokter spesialis jantung, usianya tidak lagi muda, beliau sangat baik pada semua orang, tanpa memandang status sosialnya.

"Itu~ dokter bolehkah aku mengisi formulir itu?"

"_MWO_?" benar saja beliau akan kaget.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne, aku sangat yakin dokter."

"_Gurrae_, aku bangga padamu Yun."

Akhirnya hal yang begitu ingin kulakukan terlaksana juga, aku menjadi salah satu relawan pendonor jantung, alasanku karena dulu ayahku meninggal karena gagal jantung, dan aku ingin menyelamatkan setidaknya satu nyawa setelah aku tiada. Seperti yang Suster Go katakan, "Sebanyak apapun orang menyakitimu, selama kau masih bertahan, dan justru membuat banyak kebaikkan Tuhan akan selalu menyertaimu, Tuhan tidak tidur, Tuhan akan bertindak dengan adil." Sampai sekarang kata-kata itu yang selalu aku pegang dalam hidup.

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak orang itu menyakitiku, aku tidak berhak mendendam, biarlah Tuhan yang membalasnya.

Saat melewati lorong rumah sakit aku membeku ditempat. Aku menemukkannya, malaikatku –Jaejoongie, dia berada di kursi roda,wajahnya begitu pucat pasi, namun senyuman tersungging di bibir mungilnya, dia ditemani seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang tidak kukenal. Rasa penasaranku menyeret kaki panjang ini menuju kesebuah ruangan.

**DEG~**

Hatiku melencos, bukankah ini bangsal pasien khusus penyakit jantung? Mataku memanas, kurasakan pipiku mulai basah, tubuhku kaku seperti ada ribuan adonan semen yang disiramkan keseluruh tubuhku.

"Kau mengenalnya Yun?"

"Do-dokter?" seketika aku mengusap air mata yang kini bagai menganak sungai, ini pertama kalinya aku mengeluarkan air mata setelah kejadian pahit itu. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak peduli jika dokter Shim menertawaiku.

"Ikutlah denganku ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Dokter Shim menceritakkan semuanya padaku, malaikatku Boojae, Kim Jaejoongie menderita kelainan jantung sejak kecil, dan sampai saat ini dia belum menemukan donor jantung yang cocok.

Batas waktuya tinggal dua bulan lagi, Tuhan kenapa engkau memberikan ujian seberat ini padanya? Tapi malaikatku benar-benar sosok yang hebat bukan? dia bahkan berusaha hidup dengan normal, selama aku mengenalnya ia sedikitpun tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau dirinya sedang sakit parah. Hey dia lulusan University of Paris bukankah itu keren sekali?

Aku berdiri lagi di sini, di depan sebuah kamar bertuliskan nama Kim Jaejoong. Aku hanya bisa menatap sendu malaikatku dari kaca pintu, kalian tau kenapa? Karena aku belum siap. Saat aku menemuinya aku akan memberikan senyum terbaikku seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, itu yang Boojae inginkan diperlakukan sama seperti yang lain melupakan fakta bahwa ia begitu menderita selama ini.

Hah air mata bodoh berhentilah mengalir.

"Boo, aku akan membuatmu tetap hidup, percayalah padaku."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

**DEG~**

Dia kembali lagi, lihatlah senyum cerianya begitu terkembang dari bibir cherry merahnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyembunyikan semua ini?

"Pagi _hyung_, _hwaiting ne_?" ah dia menyapaku.

"Ne, Siap Bos!" jawabku semangat.

Hari ini aku pulang paling akhir karena _Chef_ Hong memintaku mengecek persediaan bahan makanan untuk dua hari kedepan. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya jika di luar tidak hujan salju.

"_Hyung_, kau belum pulang?" suara merdu itu menyapa telingaku, _Ommo_ sejak kapan dia berada disini?  
"Oh Jae, sebentar lagi ini sudah hampir selesai."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama _otte_?"

.

.

_Oh God_, apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Diluar sedang badai salju hebat dan Boojae memutuskan menginap di tempatku, aku merasa gugup sekarang, astaga bahkan di sekarang berada di kamar mandiku.

Clek~

**DEG~ **

Ya Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini? Kenapa dia hanya membalut tubuh indahnya dengan handuk sebatas pinggang huh?

Dia mendekatiku dan bertanya, "_Hyung_, bisakah aku pinjam bajumu?" Ck~ _pabbo_ Jung, kau lupa memeberinya baju ganti, gerutuku dalam hati.

"_Ne_, Jae aku carikan baju yang muat untukmu." Aku bergegas mengacak seluruh isi lemari kecilku berusaha menemukkan baju yang layak untuk di kenakan Boojaeku.

"_Hyung_ aku ingin memakan ramen buatanmu," bujuknya manja, entah apa yang terjadi padanya dia sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, seperti sedang berusaha untuk lebih dekat denganku, harusnya aku senang bukan? Tetapi...? kenapa rasanya berbeda?

"_Arraso_, tunggulah di sofa Boo, kau bisa menyalakan tivi." Tawarku.

"Boo? _Nugu_ _hyung_? Apa panggilan khusus untukku? Manis sekali aku suka _hyung_, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu kalau kita hanya berdua saja."

"_N-ne_," jawabku gugup, astaga aku kelepasan, untunglah dia sama sekali tidak marah.

Setelah menghabiskan ramen yang kubuat, kami menonton televisi sebentar, ia terlihat sedikit kelelahan bahkan secara tidak sadar ia tertidur dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Nafasnya terdengar mulai teratur. Ku putuskan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya ke ranjang sempit ku, ringan sekali? Kenapa kau begitu kurus Boo? Apa karena penyakit bodoh itu heum? Ku elus rambut hitamnya, dia begitu menawan saat tidur. "_Jaljayo_ Boo," aku hampir beranjak namun jemari tanganya menahanku. "_Hyung_, kita tidur disini saja _ne_?"

"Tapi Boo, ranjangku terlalu sempit, aku tidak ingin membuatmu tidak nyaman," tolakku halus, memang harus seperti ini aku hanya tidak ingin kelepasan.

"_Gwaenchana_ _hyung_, ranjang ini muat kalau kita memiringkan tubuh kita, _otte_? Atau aku saja yang tidur di sofa?"

"_Andwe_...!"tolakku sedikit berteriak, akhirnya aku memasrahkan diri untuk tidur di sampingnya.

"_Jaljayo_ _hyung_."

Sreg~

Joongie menaikkan selimutnya dan mulai terlelap.

Hah jantung bodoh, bisakah berdetak dengan normal? Sudah setengah jam berlalu kami masih tidur dengan posisi menyamping dan berhadapan, nafasnya terdengar teratur bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu, tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku, aku menempelkan bibirku di atas bibir merahnya sepelan mungkin, sedikit mengulumnya lembut, aku tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun. Kubisikkan isi hatiku di telinganya "Jaejoongie, aku mencintaimu." Aku tahu ia tidak akan mendengar, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku.

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**My Angel, My Love, My Everything**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

Sejak peristiwa itu hubungan kami semakin dekat, Joongie semakin memberikan perhatiannya untukku, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun ia masih belum ingin terbuka dengan penyakitnya. Seminggu lalu malaikatku kembali masuk rumah sakit dan itu membuatku sangat sedih, namun beberapa hari kemudian ia akan kembali lagi menjadi Joongie yang ceria.

"_Hyung_, hari ini kita kesuatu tempat _otte_?" kami sedang menghabiskan istirahat siang bersama di atap restoran.

"Mau kemana Boo?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kerumahku, _umma_ ingin bertemu dengan _hyung_." Jawabnya tersenyum manis. _Mwo_? Aku sedikit terkejut sejujurnya aku belum siap menemui orangtuanya astaga apa yang aku pikirkan, kami hanya berteman kenapa aku sangat berharap lebih?

"_Arraso_." Aku mengacak sedikit rambutnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya entah sejak kapan kebiasaan ini kulakukan tapi Boojae tidak pernah menolaknya. Aku sangat bahagia sedikit demi sedikit malaikatku mulai membiarkan aku memasuki hatinya, mungkin? Aku berharap begitu.

"Baiklah, aku duluan _hyung_."

"Boo, _saranghae_..." entah kenapa kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"_Nado_, aku juga menyayangimu _hyung_.." dia tersenyum dan menghilang di balik pintu besi itu. Menyayangi? Bukan mencintai? Tampaknya kau terlalu banyak berharap Jung. Itulah yang ku pikirkan sekarang, Jaejoongie apakah kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak?

.

.

.

"_Hyung_ _kajja_ kita masuk."

"_Ne_ Boo," aku memasuki sebuah bangunan mewah layaknya istana, dengan arsitektur gaya Eropa klasik yang elegan. Rumah ini mengingatkanku pada rumahku yang dulu.

"_Hyung_ kenalkan ini _umma_ dan _appa_ku."

**DEG~**

Aku hanya diam mematung menatap dua orang paruh baya yang ada di depanku, aku sangat mengenal mereka, wanita itu mantan istri ayahku dan lelaki brengsek selingkuhan wanita itu. Aku masih bergeming di tempat mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak mengis sekarang, ku tolehkan pandanganku ke arah malaikatku yang berdiri di samping mereka dengan senyum tulusnya. Ya Tuhan kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?  
Apa ini karma karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki? Dan lelaki itu adalah adikku sendiri?

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**My Angel, My Love, My Everything**

**Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

Sudah seminggu ini aku meniggalkan Seoul dan kembali ke Gwangju, untuk sementara aku tinggal di rumah Suster Go, aku ingin menenangkan diri menata kembali perasaanku. Berharap aku bisa melupakan rasa cintaku terhadapnya, malaikatku, adik sekandungku. Namun apa? Aku justru semakin tersiksa dengan semua ini, ya Tuhan aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya, perasaan ini bukan berkurang tapi justru semakin dalam dan itu menyakitkan. Dan aku tidak mungkin menyalahkannya yang tidak tau apa-apa. Mereka berdua memang sudah meminta maaf padaku, mungkin saat ini terhadap mereka aku sudah bisa melupakannya, tapi terhadap malaikatku? Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu Boo? Haruskah aku bersikap egois?

"Yunho-ya, ikutilah kata hatimu." Suster Go menghampiriku yang sedang merenung di teras rumahnya. Wanita paruh baya yang berada di sampingku ini, sungguh aku teramat menyayanginya ia selalu berhasil membantuku melewati semuanya.

"Suster, _gomawo_."aku memeluknya erat. Dan dia mengelus lembut pucuk kepalaku. Ini membuatku merasakan kembali belaian seorang 'ibu'.

.

.

.

Aku bergegas kembali ke Seoul setelah mendapat kabar dari _umma_ Jaejoong, kalau malaikatku sedang kritis, harapan hidupnya sangat tipis, dan sampai sekarang belum mendapatkan donor jantung yang tepat.

"Dokter, bagaimana? Apa aku bisa?" dokter Shim menghela nafas dan memandangiku sendu, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat.

"Kami tidak bisa memberikan jantung orang yang masih hidup Yunho, keluarlah kami akan berusaha lagi."

"Baiklah, tapi dokter harus berjanji,kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan ku-"

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam Jung Yunho!" dokter Shim membentakku namun aku tidak menghiraukan beliau.

"Dokter hanya perlu memastikan Joongie bisa hidup dengan baik selanjutnya, permisi dok."

Ini adalah keputusan yang paling berat dalam hidupku, aku hanya ingin melihat malaikatku bisa kembali tersenyum ceria tanpa merasakan sakit lagi, tidak peduli dia siapa, untuk apa aku harus membencinya? Dia bahkan tidak meminta dirinya untuk dilahirkan sebagai seorang Kim, putra dari orang yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaanku. Bahkan ia harus menderita karena perbuatan orang tuanya, tidakkah itu cukup baginya?

Untukku yang sudah biasa terbuang, untuk semua rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatiku, untuk rasa sakit yang perlahan menghilang berkat kehadirannya, untuk semua rasa cintaku terhadapnnya. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam hatiku.

_Gomawo_ Boo, hiduplah dengan baik kelak.

.

.

**BYURRRR~**

Kesadaranku mulai menghilang saat begitu banyak air yang masuk memenuhi rongga paru-paruku, hanya satu yang terlintas di benakku senyum manis orang yang sangat aku cintai,

.

.

**BooJaejoongie,** _**my angel, my love, my everything, saranghae**_**,**

.

.

Aku akan menepati janjiku Boo,Rasakanlah diriku yang akan menyatu dalam tubuhmu sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

_**6 Years Later**_

*****************  
Sesosok pemuda yang usianya memasuki kepala tiga itu bersimpuh di depan sebuah pusara yang di tumbuhi rumput hijau yang selalu terlihat bersih dan rapi.

Sepasang _doe eyes_ kelamnya terpejam, membisikan untaian kata dalam hatinya.  
"_Hyung_, Joongie kembali lagi."  
"Terimakasih untuk memberiku kesempatan hidup, terimakasih untuk cinta tulusmu padaku, terimakasih telah menjadi sosok kakak laki-laki bagiku walau hanya sesaat,  
aku menyayangimu, akan kujaga harta berharga yang telah kau berikan padaku ini, -jemari putih itu teulur memegangi dada kirinya-

Terimakasih dan maaf...

Terimakasih untuk semua pengorbanan yang kau lakukan padaku,

dan,  
Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

**"Jika aku adalah malaikatmu, maka kau adalah dewa penolongku." **

Jaejoong membuka matanya kembali, tersenyum menatap sosok mungil di sampingnya -yang masih setia memejamkan mata jangan lupakan bibir imutnya yang berkomat-kamit melantunkan sebuah doa, entah doa apa yang dibaca sosok manis yang berusia lima tahun itu.  
Jaejoong tersenyum pada Changmin –anaknya-yang merupakan kebahagiaannya yang lain.  
Dua tahun lalu ia mengadopsi Changmin dari panti asuhan, sejak saat itu jaejoong bertekad akan menjalani hidup hanya berdua bersama buah hatinya, ia tidak akan membiarkan hatinya dimiliki siapapun.

Setidaknya hanya itulah yang bisa ia lalukan sebagai wujud terimakasihya terhadap kakak laki-lakinya,  
**Jung Yunho**.

"Minnie, sudah berdoanya? Ayo kita pulang." Tutur jaejoong lembut sambil mengelus surai hitam anak lelakinya.  
"Yunho _shamchonnie_, sampai jumpa lagi, tahun depan Minnie akan kembali lagi kesini, _anyeong_." Ucap Changmin tulus.

_Hyung_ sampai jumpa. Berbahagialah karena aku juga sangat bahagia.

Jaejoong memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebelum menggandeng Changmin berjalan menuruni bukit pusara tempat _hyung_nya tidur untuk selamanya.  
.

.

.

_To:  
Kim Jaejoong,  
Hey malaikatku, saat kau terbangun di pagi hari tunjukkanlah senyum yang paling menawan yang kau miliki. Sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajah sedihmu, karena Kim Jaejoong jauh lebih mempesona saat tersenyum.  
Kim Jaejoongie hyung mencintaimu,  
Maafkan hyung karena tidak bisa menjadi sosok kakak yang baik.  
Jaga baik-baik harta berhargaku ne?  
Selamat tinggal,___

_**-My Angel, My Love ,My Everything-**__  
-Yunho-_

_._

_._

_._

**-END-**

.

.

.

**Tentang Jaejoong biarlah tetap menjadi misteri.**

**Mind to review?**

**-Ritsu-**


End file.
